


Adora, World's Biggest Doofus

by avulle



Series: Eyes Like The End of The World [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom!Catra, Catra's claws are sharp, F/F, JUST, PWP, S5 spoilers, Smut, Top!Adora, a little blood, also stupid bullshit, featuring Adora comma freak, light D/s elements, not a lot a blood, some blood, with a little non-pornographic chatting, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: Adora is a doofus.She is perhaps the world’s biggest doofus.Five and half feet of muscle, stupid and gooey feelings.So.Where the fuck did this come from?Adora, her blue eyes dark like the end of the fucking universe, looking like she wants to eat Catra alive.(Aka Catra learns that Adora's secretly a Freak.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Eyes Like The End of The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758721
Comments: 57
Kudos: 645





	Adora, World's Biggest Doofus

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a sequel to people-being-stupid, with a side of Adora being a Freak, I would like to introduce you to Adora being a Freak, with a side of people-being-stupid.
> 
> This is brought to you by She-Ra’s fucking [smirk](https://i.imgur.com/bfse8Ls.png).  
> Because.  
> Jesus.  
> Fucking.  
> Christ.  
> If anyone can get me the full gif, including the eye flash, I will be just, so eternally indebted.  
> EDIT: [PatoCabreado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatoCabreado) owns my eternal soul. [Check it](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f60d374485d1e5a024cf997163dea528/baed782b6d75db76-6b/s500x750/ccd6daf7bbea7969375ce7fc8f8c95920581088c.gifv)
> 
> First lemon, so, like, be gentle (I say, so we are all equally uncomfortable)
> 
> S5 spoilers, watch out!

Catra has a question.

Adora is a doofus.

She is perhaps the world’s biggest doofus.

She is the bearer of the dopiest smiles, and, lately, the owner of two left feet, if you go by how often she just runs straight into walls when she sees Catra.

Biggest doofus.

Biggest nerd.

Five and half feet of muscle, stupid and gooey feelings.

So.

Where the fuck did this come from?

Adora, her blue eyes dark like the end of the fucking universe, teeth bit deep into her bottom lip.

Her shirt is off, breasts that haunted Catra’s dreams since she realized how great boobs were at twelve bared to the air, accentuated by Adora’s arm lifted up to her own hair, and Catra would love to look at them, now that she no longer has to pretend she isn’t looking but she cannot look away from the look on Adora’s face.

A look like she wants to eat Catra alive.

A pathetic mewling noise echoes through the room, and Catra will deny to the ends of the earth that she is the one who made it.

There’s a fucking poltergeist in the room.

Slowly, the corners of Adora’s lips pull up, pulling her lower lip slowly from her teeth.

Full, red bruised from what they just finished doing.

(Before Adora was replaced by a magicat-eating doppelganger.)

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says, and her voice is a deep, rumbling growl like Catra didn’t know Adora was capable of producing.

(Catra definitely didn’t almost come just from the sound of her name said like  _ that _ by those fucking lips.)

“ _ Make that noise again _ .”

Catra would like repeat that she definitely was not the source of mewl.

There’s a poltergeist.

In the room with them.

Anyways her chest vibrates, and it echoes through the room again.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Adora says, her blue eyes still refusing to release Catra’s, refusing to give her any respite. Not allowing her to look away, see anything but those blue eyes promising her that Catra will not leave this room in one piece.

Slowly, her hands lower from her hair, letting it fall in a curtain around her face, and Catra cannot breathe for how much she wants those hands to be touching her.

“ _ My beautiful, wonderful Catra _ ,” Adora growls, and the mewl echoes through the room again.

Catra’s body arches instinctually up, but Adora is heavy against her stomach, so she does little but thrust her breasts wantonly in Adora’s general direction.

“ _ Adora _ ,” she whimpers.

Adora’s lips part over her white teeth, which have never looked so carnivorous, and the poltegergeist mewls again.

Adora’s hands meet her breasts, and the feeling of her warm skin against Catra’s feels so fucking good—

But her hands slip up to Catra’s shoulders, and she pushes Catra deep into the stupidly soft Brightmoon mattress, and Catra opens her mouth to—

Do something, complain?

Find words again?

But Adora lips are on hers before she can, drinking down the moans that she was actually about to emit. Adora’s tongue licks into Catra’s mouth, as her hands slide to up capture Catra’s face between her hands.

She licks into Catra’s mouth, and when Catra arches up into her, their breasts touch and it is just—

So much more than she had thought it would be, when she had been daydreaming at the foot of Adora’s bed, surrounded by that heavy scent of Adora that she is now  _ drowning _ in.

Now that she thinks about it she can smell Adora’s arousal, and once she realizes this she can smell nothing but it, her lungs are filled with Adora’s breath and her nose with the heavy scent of Adora’s arousal.

She wraps her arms around Adora’s back and  _ pulls _ .

Adora shivers against her, and Catra can feel that toothy smirk against her lips before she pulls away. Catra tries to follow her, but Adora’s left hand has migrated to her abdomen, pinning her to the bed.

Catra’s claws drag against Adora’s back as she sits up, and Catra realizes what she’s done.

“Adora, I’m _ — _ ”

But she is interrupted when Adora takes Catra’s left hand in her free hand, and begins to lick her own blood off of Catra’s claws.

Catra’s breath leaves her in a rush. Adora’s tongue laps around the sensitive base of her claws, and the noises Catra finds herself emitting are obscene.

“ _ My— _ ” lap “— _ beautiful _ —” lap “— _ dangerous _ —” lap “— _ Catra _ .”

She wants to close her eyes against the sensation of Adora’s tongue on her claws, but Adora’s eyes have found hers again, and refuse to let her go.

“ _ Adora _ ,” she whimpers.

She can feel Adora’s hand tighten against her abdomen at the sound of her voice as the claws Catra’s free hand shred the bedding into a bloody mess beside her.

Then someone says “ _ Please _ .”

It’s not Adora, her tongue occupied with the last of Catra’s claws, and it’s certainly not Catra, because Catra has never said the word please in her entire life.

It’s clearly the poltergeist in the room, then, but Catra can worry about that when she doesn’t have Adora’s outrageously dextrous tongue curling the base of her pinky claw.

“ _ What do you want, Catra? _ ” Adora says, finally finished cleaning the claws of Catra’s left hand, and leaning down over her. “ _ Tell me what you want. _ ”

Adora’s face is in inch from her own, and they are in a world of their own, curtained by Adora’s blonde hair on all sides.

“ _ Anything _ .”

Her eyes are still blue like the end of the fucking world sucking Catra in, leaving her drowning in their endless depths.

“ _ Kiss me _ .”

Adora kisses her. She takes Catra’s face in her hands, licks at Catra’s canines just soft enough to not cut herself on their points Her tongue tangles with Catra’s as her hands find Catra’s ears, first running her hands softly over their edges, and then finding their bases, and scratching and pushing at the sensitive skin she finds there.

Catra moans against Adora’s mouth, flails her legs uselessly, wishing she had Adora’s legs to tangle with (a thigh to drag against her core). She curls her hands back around Adora’s back, and latches onto it for dear life.

She feels the moment her claws break Adora’s skin under her claws, and she feels Adora shiver against her.

“ _ Yes yes yes _ ,” she says against Catra’s lips. “ _ Give me more _ .”

Catra pulls Adora tighter against her, and Adora shifts so that she’s no longer straddling Catra’s waist, pressing the entire length of their bodies together.

Adora’s thigh finds Catra center, and “ _ Give me everything _ ,” Catra cries out against Adora’s lips.

Adora takes the opportunity to move her lips away from Catra’s lips, kissing a trail to the base of jaw, leaving Catra gasping for air against a wall of Adora’s blonde hair.

“ _ What do you want? _ ” Adora repeats, fastening her lips to the base of her jaw and sucking.

“ _ Touch me _ ,” Catra says in a voice that is really more of a scream.

Adora lifts off of her for a moment, finally flips her hair out of Catra’s face and letting Catra see her again.

For once, her eyes are not on Catra’s, roving hungrily down to Catra’s breasts, and Catra can finally  _ see _ her.

Her chest is heaving (her breasts are heaving), and she is flushed from her hairline all the way to her chest. It is splotchy and uneven, patches of red and white and it shouldn’t be the sexiest thing Catra has seen in her entire life but it totally fucking is.

Her smile is a mixture of the giddy smile Catra sees Adora smile every day and the carnivorous smile she has been smiling for the last ten minutes.

Her fingers circle Catra’s breast, smoothing her fur down on its way down, and running against the grain on its way up, and Catra feels like she’s about to explode.

Catra gasps at the sensation, and Adora’s locks onto hers again. The giddiness of Adora’s smile drips away until there is nothing left but all of her white teeth on display, and her fingers finds Catra’s nipple.

Catra cries out, gritting her teeth, grinding down into Adora’s thigh between her legs. She arches into Adora’s hands and a rumbling chuckle echoes through her chest where Adora’s chest is pressed into her own.

Adora’s eyes hold her fast as she slips down, her thigh slipping away as she slots her entire body between Catra’s legs.

“ _ Look at me _ ,” Adora says as she lowers her mouth to Catra’s breast, as if Catra could do anything else.

She fastens her lips around Catra’s nipples and  _ sucks _ .

Catra’s vision goes white, and she cries out.

“ _ Look at me _ ,” Adora repeats, her voice muffled but not unintelligible, and Catra drags her eyes open to focus on Adora’s again.

Adora’s tongue drags around Catra’s nipple before she sucks again.

This time, Catra manages to keep her eyes open, and keeps her voice down to keening moan.

This is a great accomplishment.

Catra deserves a fucking medal.

Adora’s lips curl into a smile around Catra’s nipple, and her teeth scrape lightly against it.

Catra lets out a groan as her chest vibrates once again with Adora’s low chuckle.

Catra tries to grind down, but the angle of Adora’s abdomen against her doesn’t leave her with enough purchase for her to be able to do anything but tease herself.

Adora’s fingers remind her once again of their presence as they catch her remaining nipple in their grasp. She can’t see them, can’t look away from the blue in Adora’s eyes that is still all encompassing, promising her the end of the damn world.

She feels Adora smirk against her skin and her teeth come down against her nipple again as her fingers twist her nipple just barely.

Catra’s vision goes red and white and black with spots all over, and she screams.

She grinds against the not enough beneath her, twists the claws the has buried in Adora’s hair, and she rips long tears in the bedding with her other hand.

When her vision returns to normal, she is looking at the comically high ceiling of Adora’s room, and Adora’s fingers and tongue are gently circling her nipples.

The  _ Look at me _ Catra is expecting doesn’t come.

Instead, Adora kisses Catra’s breast one last time, and pulls her face away.

“You look so good, Catra,” she says.

Catra looks down at Adora and finds softness there.

_ Now? _ Catra thinks but doesn’t say, her entire body shaking.

_ You go back to normal fucking now? _

“I love you so much.”

And fuck if that doesn’t make Catra just fucking shake.

At Catra’s response, the softness in Adora’s expression drips away, and her toothy smirk returns.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says, her voice dipping down into a growl. “ _ Tell me what you want _ .”

The sound of Adora’s growl makes her mewl, and grind down on nothing,

Adora’s hands on Catra’s hands breasts slip down, spread across her abdomen, so  _ fucking close  _ to where Catra wants her, and then they stop.

Her thumbs slip just barely under Catra’s waist belt, rub at the soft, short fur they find there.

Catra tries to grind down, but they push down, pinning her to the bed.

Catra fucking cries.

“ _ Tell me what you want. _ ”

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

Catra does not think she has ever lost her pants as quickly as she did in the next five seconds.

Adora returns to her previous position, and now Catra can actually feel Adora’s skin against her mound and  _ fucking. _

_ Gods _ .

For a moment, Adora doesn’t fucking move, and Catra finds herself considering Adora-murder for the first time in like five months. She grabs Adora’s bloody, messy hair with her bloody, mess claws.

“ _ Adora you better fucking— _ ”

“ _ Catra _ ,” Adora interrupts, the rumbling of her voice now echoing directly into Catra, and Catra finds she has lost the words to speak. “ _ My beautiful, dangerous, Catra _ .” As she speaks, she slowly slides down Catra’s body, her hands neatly avoiding where Catra wants her most, smoothing down her thighs, until her head is hovering over Catra’s center.

She slips her hands around Catra’s legs drags them up her thighs, against the grain of her fur and the room once again echoes with a poultergeist’s pitiful mewl as Catra flops back against the bed. She sets Catra’s legs on her shoulders.

“ _ Look at me _ ,” she says, and Catra can fucking feel Adora’s breath against her.

Catra takes back one of her claws from Adora’s hair, and uses it to prop herself up to look down her body at Adora. It means she can see everything Adora has done to her—all the fur matted down on one breasts, the fur pointing in every fucking direction on the other.

Adora smiles the smile that promises to eat her alive, and, while holding Catra’s gaze, she lowers her head to make true on that promise.

She starts by licking a long line up Catra’s slit, and Catra’s arm almost slips out from under her. She smashes Adora’s face against her, and feels Adora smile. 

“ _ Adora _ .”

Adora lowers herself until Catra can only see her eyes, and Catra arm totally gives out beneath her as Adora thrusts her tongue into her. Catra kicks her legs into Adora’s back, fucking grinds down. and she thrusts in again, and again, curling her tongue up, and Catra fucking weeps. She digs her claws into Adora scalp, feels blood welling up around her claws, and Adora’s entire being fucking vibrates as she shivers at the sensation.

Catra arches her back, finally breaking her free from Adora’s gaze, and Adora’s free hand catches her stomach and pushes her back into the bed, keeping her from arching her back or from grinding down as she keeps fucking pushing and pushing—

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Adora pulls her tongue all the way out of Catra, and she smiles at the murder in Catra’s eyes as she licks her way up to Catra’s clit.

Catra tries to rise to meet her but Adora’s arm is like a band of fucking iron so she tightens her grip on Adora’s hair and pushes her down onto her clit instead.

Adora licks around her clit, freeing it, and Catra buries her other hand in her own mane, digging her claws into her own scalp. 

As Adora continues to lick around her clit, Adora’s free hand finds its way to her entrance, her fingers first probing and hesitant, and then with more confidence when Catra’s body fucking sucks them in.

“ _ Adora Adora Adora _ ,” catra finds herself babbling as Adora moves from one finger to two, and she starts crooking it up just fucking right.

Catra looks down, under her arm and Adora is still looking at her, the blue of her eyes are dark and fucking neverending.

And Adora, like she was fucking waiting for Catra to look at her again, closes her lips around Catra’s clit and sucks.

Catra screams, thrashing and trying to arch and grind and not being able to and completely at the mercy of Adora’s fingers and her mouth as she keeps sucking and thrusting and sucking and thrusting and—

Catra lifts her head up just enough to see Adora still fucking looking at her like she’s gonna leave nothing left of her but ashes and that’s what finally pushes her over the edge.

Instead of screaming as she comes, Catra just finds herself gurgling and gasping as her orgasm rocks through her. Adora slows her movements with each wave, until finally Catra is left boneless on the bed, and Adora’s movements finally stop.

It takes Adora a bit to extract her fingers from inside of Catra because Catra has forgotten how to let them go. Catra feels like she has forgotten how to do a lot of things. Like move.

Breathe.

Think.

Adora works it out.

When she enters Catra’s vision again, she is wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and fuck if that isn’t the sexiest thing she’s ever seen.

“You were so beautiful,” Adora says, her carnivorous smile wiped away with Catra’s cum on the back of her hand, leaving nothing but a happy, soft smile in its place.

_ What the fuck was that? _ Catra gears herself up to say, but then Adora brings her fingers to her lips, and sucks Catra’s cum off of them, and she forgets how to breathe.

Right around when Catra figures it out again, Adora takes Catra’s hand in hers, and licks her own blood off of Catra’s claws again, and Catra forgets how to breathe again.

This time, Adora cleans the blood off of the claws on both of her hands.

Catra, who had regained the ability to breathe with about two claws left to go, finally says, “Are you still wearing your fucking pants?”

Adora, Catra’s left pinky claw under her tongue, pauses, looks down. She finishes Catra’s last claw, and puts Catra’s hand down.

“Whoops,” she says.

Because she’s a fucking doofus.

When she isn’t like—

Whatever that fuck was.

Adora scrambles off the bed, demonstrates the same extraordinary skill at depants-ing, and then crawls back onto the bed, fully naked.

Crawls.

Hands and knees.

Breasts swaying.

Now that Catra is no longer captured in doppelganger-Adora’s eyes, she can appreciate each sway.

When Catra meets Adora’s eyes again, Adora has the gall to look embarrassed.

Like she didn’t just fuck Catra’s brains out both of her ears.

She gets over it, and runs her hands over Catra’s hair as she settles in beside Catra.

She pets fur on Catra’s abdomen, back and forth, back and forth.

“So,” Catra starts.

“So,” Adora says, wiggling closer to Catra, eyes sparkling with mischievousness and also a little bit weird inhuman hunger.

“What the fuck was that?”

Adora looks confused. Then the confusion slowly shifts to concern, and a bit of horror.

“Did I… I thought…”

“No! It was fine!” Catra interrupts, weakly flailing until she has successfully thrown an arm uncoordinatedly over Adora. Adora shifts uncomfortably. The hurt does not disappear. “I mean it was good, look at me,” Catra wiggles, demonstrating… uhh… something. Catra does her best to do a comforting smile, which she is told mostly just looks carnivorous. 

(She now understand why people sometimes run away from her, having seen it on someone else.)

(Although it’s probably different considering she’s never had the experience of someone just fucking melt into a puddle at the site of her.)

(So maybe it’s different.)

“I uhh,” Catra coughs, “liked it,” she says, voice a strained whisper.

She coughs as a smile tugs at the corners of Adora’s lips, and the concern and horror in Adora’s expression fade away. She relaxes into Catra’s weird limb embrace.

Alright.

Crisis averted.

However.

Catra would still like to return to the main point.

What the fuck was that?

Where was Adora hiding that for the last nineteen years of her life?

“It just wasn’t really… you…?”

Adora’s gaze kinda wanders away.

“I don’t… know what you mean?”

Hm.

She does not know what Catra means.

Yes.

Hmm.

“Like, whenever I…” Adora drifts off, her eyes wandering off, her cheeks coloring, because apparently now was the time to be embarassed, not when you’re fucking your girlfriend into a puddle. “Whenever I imagined being with…” cough, small voice, “…you…” normal voice “I always kinda imagined it like this?” 

Hmmm.

Okay.

Catra decides to temporarily.

Set aside.

The knowledge that Adora has apparently been imagining fucking her like this for oh.

Oh.

Who knows how long?

The last five months?

Before?

When Catra was sleeping at the feet of her bed?

How often did she bury her fingers inside of herself while thinking of doing fucking this to Catra?

Did she ever do it while Catra was asleep at her fucking feet?

How often—

No.

No.

Focus.

That can haunt Catra’s dreams later.

Back to the main point.

Theory 1.

This is Glimmer and Bow’s fault.

Catra is slowly getting back the use of her limbs, so she takes the opportunity to pull more of Adora’s naked body against her.

“ _ hi _ ,” Adora whispers as their legs tangle and their bodies meet. “It was so much better than I imagined it, though.” She nuzzles into Catra. “You felt so—” her voice catches. “You felt so good.”

Catra feels the raging beast that is her libido come roaring back.

Nope.

Set it aside.

Don’t think about—

Don’t think about the wetness against your thigh.

Actually, wait a second.

Catra, suddenly full of energy, flips Adora over, straddling her.

“Are you—” She hesitates. How does she say this without saying  _ I can also do you? _

A moment.

“What about you?”

There we go.

“Oh,” Adora says, colors again. This time, it spreads it splotchy way all the way down her chest, and  _ fuuuuuuuuck _ . “I kinda already… did me?”

She bites her lip in a sort of embarrassed way as she says it, which is just.

A lot.

So Catra, distracted by that and also Adora’s blush and also her breasts and also her nakedness, takes a moment to process Adora’s words.

What.

When?

With what?

What?

Adora’s hands settle on Catra’s waist, her thumbs dipping just below where Catra’s waistline would be if she was wearing pants.

Catra realizes belatedly her core is like a fucking inch from Adora’s abs.

Adora’s rock hard.

Abs.

She takes a deep breath, doesn’t just grind wantonly on her girlfriend.

There’s a spark of that deep blue in Adora’s eyes as she realizes the same thing Catra just did.

Nope.

Nope.

She points a claw at Adora, and the blue spark fades away.

They are having a conversation.

She does not need Adora saying something.

Something like say…

_ I wanna see you come just by grinding against me _ .

Catra grinds against Adora a little bit at the thought.

That spark of dark blue in Adora’s eyes flares back.

Fuuuuuuuck.

Nope.

“We’re having a conversation.”

“ _ After _ ?” she says, and the rumble of her voice vibrates directly through Catra.

The poltergeist that’s still somehow in the room mewls out a pathetic  _ “Yes _ ”

Adora’s grip on Catra tightens momentarily, her smile wide and fucking lethal.

“ _ You look so good, Catra _ ,” she says, and it’s not soft at all.

Hngh.

Catra dismounts Adora.

Dangerous position.

She lays down next to Adora, and tangles their legs together again in a way that leaves her center just.

Not touching anything.

Very important.

Very critical.

“After after,” Adora says, and her voice is grumbly and low, “I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside of me. I’ve been imagining it for like, ever, and—”

Deep breaths.

“With how good this felt, I can barely—”

Adora’s breaths are ragged, and—

She doesn’t continue.

Catra takes a moment.

A little breather.

Forever, huh?

Point for Adora probably at some point masturbating while thinking about Catra while Catra was sleeping at her damn feet while they were still in the Horde.

Deep breaths.

Later.

Later.

“Sure,” Catra says, and she definitely doesn’t sound dopey and dreamy.

Adora smiles at her, and it’s giddy and hungry and just.

So much.

Nope.

Nope.

“We’re having a conversation.”

Adora blushes, like she’s the one allowed to be embarrassed here.

“Right.”

“We’re going to talk about how you were… kinda weird. While we were—” the words  _ having sex _ catch in her throat, but no. Nope. Catra’s better than this. “While we were—” cough choke hack cough “—having sex.” The last words come in out a whisper, but it’s fine.

Catra can say the word sex.

She’s great at saying the word sex.

“I still don’t really know what you’re talking about,” Adora says.

Return to theory 1.

“So hey Adora.”

“So hey Catra.”

“Have you read any… books while you’ve been here at Brightmoon?”

Adora frowns, and then colors as she realizes what Catra is asking.

“You know,” cough, blush, look away. Pause. “A couple?” she squeaks out.

Hmmm.

“Ten?” Adora offers.

Ah yes.

_ A couple _ , also known as ten.

Sure.

“Or maybe like fifty-seven,” she continues.

Catra is learning a lot of things about Adora today.

“So Adora.”

“So Catra.”

Catra stubbornly ignores Adora’s adorable scrunchy teasing face.

They’re having a conversation she will not be distracted by Adora’s stupid cute face.

Catra forgets what she was going to say, so she kisses Adora’s stupid cute face.

Right.

“Did you… base anything we did today on… those… fifty-seven books?”

“It might be fifty-eight.”

Might it.

“Or maybe like seventy or something. It depends on how you count. Like, does it have to have—”

Learning just.

So many things.

“Adora.”

“...yeah?”

“I don’t actually care about the number of books.”

Adora looks away.

“Probably like a hundred,” she says, under her breath.

Other things learned today:

Adora really cares about how many porn books she’s read while she’s been at Brightmoon.

Catra waits.

It takes a moment, but Adora remembers what Catra was actually asking.

“Oh, right. Um,” Adora’s eyes wander away as she recalls all of the one hundred porn books she has apparently read, “not really?” Slowly, Adora’s gaze makes its way back to Catra’s. “Oh, you’re so pretty,” she says, a propos of nothing, taking Catra’s face face in her hands, petting the fur on Catra’s cheeks with her thumbs.

Catra does not blush.

Or smile.

Nope.

They’re having a serious conversation.

Naked.

(She’s so pretty Adora gets distracted when she’s trying to talk about something else.)

Has Catra mentioned they’re naked?

Because they’re just.

So naked.

Catra totally does not kiss Adora back.

“Oh yeah, so like, a lot of it was… kinda…” Adora makes a face. “It wasn’t very consensual. Like, you gotta ask your partner, to make sure they want it, right?” 

Hmmm.

Is that what Adora had been doing?

Is that what  _ Tell me what you want _ had meant?

Hmmm.

Sure.

The pushing Catra down into the bed.

That was also consent thing.

Suure.

Okay.

Adora is not finished.

“You need them to  _ say it _ .”

There is a flare of that dark blue in Adora’s eyes.

Nope.

Nope.

They’re having a conversation.

Do not.

Grind on the thigh.

Suddenly under you, Catra.

Do not.

Catra succeeds in not grinding on Adora’s thigh.

Catra deserves another fucking medal.

Adora, meanwhile, is back to normal.

“Also, like, I dunno. They always seemed so confident that the other person wanted them? Like, how do you… know they want you? How do you know you’re doing it right?”

Of course.

The  _ What do you want _ .

That was doing double duty.

Checking consent and also confirming what Catra wanted.

Sure.

The  _ Look at me _ .

That was so that she could properly gage Catra’s reaction.

Sure.

Suuure.

Of course.

Adora’s hands are still on Catra’s face.

“You made me feel so wanted.”

Do not.

Do not.

Adora is just trying to distract you Catra.

Do not.

So.

After they kiss for a bit, Adora continues in a rushed mumble, “Also it was always so passionless like how can you have sex that’s so lukewarm when just looking at them makes you feel like something’s burning you from the inside out and you just want to make them  _ scream as they come apart under you _ .”

Catra takes a moment.

She takes…

Several additional moments.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Alright.

Um.

Adora nuzzles her like she didn’t just fucking.

Didn’t just fucking say that.

Catra, with great difficulty, returns them to their main point.

(Don’t think about  _ you just want to make them scream as they come apart under you _ .)

(Which is a thing Adora has apparently been thinking about Catra for just.)

(Who knows how long.)

It takes her a minute, but Catra manages.

“How about that uh. That uhh.”

Adora’s face is really close.

And like, really pretty.

Just, so close.

“That intensity?”

Adora cocks her head. Her gaze wanders like—

What could Catra be talking about?

I’m not intense.

I didn’t stare at you like I wanted to ravage you until you can’t move anymore.

My eyes don’t sometimes turn into endless pits of hunger and desire.

I don’t smile like I want you to eat you alive.

“I’m always intense?”

Catra blinks.

She has to admit, this wasn’t the answer she expected.

“I mean, not  _ always  _ always. But if something I care about, I always get, like, too intense. But remember back when we were training as kids, and none of the other kids wanted to train with us?”

Yeah, no.

So.

Two things:

One.

Like half of those kids didn’t want to train with them because Catra kept scratching them up.

You know, accidentally on purpose.

Two.

No?

Training Adora and War-meetings Adora and Fighting-Catra-to-the-death Adora are all very intense, yes.

But no.

Not even a little bit the same.

Catra knows because Catra’s encountered a lot of intense Adora and the sound of Adora saying her name has never made her almost come in her pants before.

You could say she’s kind of expert in Adora saying her name not making her almost come in her pants.

Adora’s thumbs petting Catra’s cheek fur bring her back to the present.

“Was it too much?” she asks, voice uncertain. “I don’t want to lose you. Like we lost… uh…” Adora tries to remember the names of any of the kids that left their troupe when they were kids for a second, then gives up because really, neither of them care. “I can…” she looks away, “... tone it down?”

Yes.

That sounds like a lie.

She’s sure Adora is willing to try, sure, but like.

Those eyes looked pretty fucking pathological.

But also.

Like.

( _ You just want to make them scream as they come apart under you _ .)

“No,” Catra says. She swallows. “It’s not… I think—”

She remembers  _ What do you want? _ , and her legs tighten around Adora’s.

Pulling her thigh closer.

Into her.

_ Do not grind on Adora’s very muscular, very strong thigh. _

_ Do not grind on Adora’s very muscular, very strong thigh. _

Catra succeeds in not grinding against Adora’s very muscular, very strong thigh.

(By the end of today Catra will deserve a fucking wall of medals.)

“I was just surprised. I think…”

Adora flexes her thigh against Catra, as dark blue sparks in her eyes, and something carnivorous and feral tugs at her lips.

But she waits.

(She wants Catra to say it.)

(Also, you know, she’s not a dick.)

“I think I might like it.”

She finds herself very suddenly on her back, a grinning Adora looming over her, eyes dark blue and fucking endless.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says in that rumbly growl. “ _ Gods, you’re so— _ ” the hands on her face tighten briefly before Adora moves her hands to Catra’s mane, combing through it, catching on her ears, touching them so softly, so delicately. “ _ You’re so perfect _ .”

Adora smashes their lips together, not fucking delicate at all, teeth and tongue and everything else. Catra arches up into Adora, and they’re touching fucking everywhere, Adora’s hands are on the base of ears scratching and pushing and—

Catra moans into Adora’s lips and Adora drinks her moans down.

“ _ I love you so much _ ,” Adora says into her lips, and each word is dripping with hunger.

Then she’s gone, leaving Catra moaning and shoving her breasts wantonly into the open air.

She blinks, and Adora is straddling her, hands in her hair, smiles down at her with that smile with too many teeth and eyes like the bottom of the ocean.

The poltergeist makes its trademark pathetic mewl.

“It’s after, right?” Adora asks, slipping her hands under Catra and drawing her up to face her.

“Uhh,” Catra says, not entirely back in control of her faculties.

Adora draws her close, until all Catra can see is a blonde screen of hair. She feels Adora’s breath against her ear, and twitches it in surprise, definitely slapping Adora in the face with it by accident.

“ _ Please _ ,” Adora whispers, her voice hoarse and low. “ _ If you want to talk more, we can talk later, but Catra— _ ”

Catra can feel Adora’s chest, heaving against hers.

“ _ I want you so much right now _ .”

Catra’s brain short-circuits, so of course the response it provides is—

“But you haven’t told me how you came.”

It takes Catra a moment to realize those were actual words she said, when she was about to have sex.

Oh Gods.

“I mean we can totally fuck let’s fuck I’ve never wanted to fuck more in my life.”

There is just an endless fucking ten second of silence before Adora bursts out with laughter.

She pulls away from Catra, and her smile is wide and warm and she’s looking at Catra like she’s the fucking greatest person in the universe.

“I love you so much,” she says.

Catra remembers that she has yet to reciprocate, and that reciprocation is important.

“I love you, too,” she says, kind of hoping this will distract Adora from her stupidity and they can just have sex instead of acknowledging the stupid that just came out of Catra’s mouth.

Adora rolls them over, and Catra shifts so that now she’s straddling Adora.

Adora smiles up at her.

“I can—” she flexes her massive, powerful thighs that happen to be directly under Catra’s ass. “If I’m really turned on, I can just kinda.”

Flex flex.

Flex.

A blush is rising in Adora’s cheeks.

“Normally it isn’t enough, but—”

Flex flex.

Flex.

“You felt  _ so good _ .”

Flex flex.

Flex.

It takes a moment.

For it to really…

Hit her.

Then, just.

Catra has so many questions.

For example.

What?

Are you saying while you were fucking me you were—

What?

But when?

Are you the quietest orgasmer on the planet?

Like—

“Catraa,” Adora whines, bringing Catra back to the present.

Catra looks down at Adora, and as Adora’s gaze rakes over her body, Adora’s eyes darken, and her smile shifts.

Adora’s hands on Catra’s waist pull her forward, and she can feel Adora flexing her abs beneath her.

She remembers.

“ _ Please _ ?” Adora asks, and fuck if Catra can’t feel the rumble of Adora’s words just straight into her fucking core.

This time, Catra can’t resist the urge to just fucking grind down.

Adora’s abs are slick with sweat that hasn’t quite dried, and Catra doesn’t have much leverage, but fuck.

The way Adora’s looking at her, the knowledge of what she’s fucking grinding down on.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Adora hisses.

Catra does it again, and cries out.

“ _ Catra, you look so good _ .”

Catra makes the mistake of looking into Adora’s eyes, and they suck her in, fucking drown her.

Then Adora says.

“ _ I wanna see you come just by grinding against me _ .”

If that statement left Catra capable of doing anything except rutting desperately against Adora like an animal in heat, she’d congratulate herself for knowing Adora (even this new weird sex-crazed Adora) so damn well.

But well, that’s just not the world Catra lives in.

**Author's Note:**

> I just.  
> I just had so many feelings about that fucking smirk.  
> And that fucking eye flash.  
> You can't just.  
> You can't just show someone that.  
> And not do anything with it.


End file.
